<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the aesthetic by girodelles_waifu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760435">for the aesthetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu'>girodelles_waifu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>guess-the-author fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genji Monogatari | Tale of Genji - Murasaki Shikibu, Takarazuka Revue Musicals, The New Tale of Genji - Takarazuka Revue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CNTW is for the whole deal with murasaki no ue, Haiku, very hard to write explicit haiku but it gets mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>flowers all around/genji fucked shit up again/no one is surprised (a roast in haiku)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>guess-the-author fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Guess the author: Hanagumi round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for the aesthetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>flowers all around<br/>
genji fucked shit up again<br/>
no one is surprised</p><p>wisteria grove<br/>
the lovers embrace sweetly<br/>
bro that's your stepmom</p><p>another cute girl<br/>
a charming little flower<br/>
problem is she's ten</p><p>seasons change again<br/>
genji can't change his ways though<br/>
this is not a shock</p><p>a conflict of hearts<br/>
maybe too many girlfriends<br/>
jealousy ends badly</p><p>he's trying his best<br/>
but his best is just like this<br/>
now he has a kid</p><p>sees his dad's gf<br/>
he takes this as a challenge<br/>
this will go just great</p><p>fate of flower prince<br/>
what goes around comes around<br/>
for the aesthetic</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>